


Still Pretty Mean

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [138]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This is lovely story! I want more, please!!!</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4064833">Meanest Man Around</a><br/>Summary: I was wondering if you could have Jared as an important Alpha businessman who everyone thinks is a mean guy (he tends to yell a lot and fire about two people a day). His employees know that he has a mate but they think that he is abusive to them or mistreats them. At an important event Jared brings Jensen (his mate) along and everyone is surprised by how nurturing and adorable Jared is to his adorable, pregnant mate Jensen. After the event they go home together and have hot, pregnant, possessive (from Jared), sex toy, begging sex. Feel free to make Jared as possessive as you'd like! Thank you in advance. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Pretty Mean

**Author's Note:**

> It is not necessary to have read the first fic to understand this one!

**Prompt** : This is lovely story! I want more, please!!!

 

Jacob was terrified when he started his job with Mr. Padalecki. He’d heard the rumors. Who hadn’t? It was the stuff of horror stories. He could tear you down with a couple words and send you home in tears. The others in the office had matching, anxious postures, like they were waiting for the hurricane of the boss to come out and tear them apart. But there was also a friendly atmosphere in the building; everyone greeted Jacob like he’d been there for years and easily helped him learn the ropes. The pay was good and aside from the horribly mean boss, it was the perfect job.

Jacob didn’t think he’d ever taken so much time getting ready in the morning, He made sure his tie was perfectly knotted and there wasn’t a strand of hair out of place. He was an alpha too, but no one made him feel more like a beta than Jared Padalecki. He was huge and took up all the space of the room.

Jacob was typing up the last of his report when the elevator dinged. The elevator was constantly dinging and donging, but this time three childish squeals of glee followed. Their tiny footsteps raced out of the elevator and a man—probably their father—chased after them yelling, “Stop! Ella–no, put that down! Ben, you’re going to disrupt these people—Eric! Where are you going?”

The man was clearly an omega, and a very pretty omega too. He grabbed the three exited kids by their collars and held them close. “We have to be quiet. These people are working. We don’t want to bother them because they work very hard, okay? And Daddy’s working very hard, too. So we have to be quiet for him.”

“Yes, papa,” Three voices chimed.

One of Jacob’s coworkers waved. “Jensen! Hi!”

The omega—no, _Jensen_ grinned. “Hey!” One of the kids started to slip away but Jensen easily caught him. “Eric. Stay.” The boy pouted but stayed still.

“Oh don’t worry, they can explore,” The woman said to Jensen. Jensen smiled slightly and allowed his kids to roam the space close to him. They giggled and squealed over every new thing they came across and Jacob gulped. These kids were not being quiet, and any second now Padalecki was going to come storming out of his office and yell. His heart broke at this small omega and his even smaller children getting yelled at by a monster like Padalecki.

Speak of the devil. Mr. Padalecki’s door swung open and the man stepped out, searching for the source of the noise. Jacob was tempting to push a mug on the ground or spill some pens just so Padalecki would yell at him and not the three, innocent kids puttering around the floor.

Padalecki was walking towards the kids and Jacob glanced around for any sort of distraction. There was a huge pile of folders on his desk and he shoved them off, creating a loud boom. Padalecki didn’t do much except glance over at him, his eyes still focused on Jensen and the kids.

The three kids squealed again and ran over to Jared, grabbing his legs enthusiastically like they were trying to climb up him. Jacob closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn’t be too mean.

Jacob heard instead a booming laugh and cracked one eye open. Padalecki had scooped two of the kids up in his arms and the third one was wrapped around his leg. Jacob couldn’t discern a word in their childish chatter, but he very clearly understood _daddy_ , and the joy and love on Padalecki’s face was even clearer.

Jared turned his attention towards the omega. “What’re you doing here?”

Jensen kissed Jared deeply and Jacob was hit with another surprise. Padalecki was so sweet and tender with Jensen and his three kids, nothing like he would have expected. “The kids had a short day,” Jensen explained. “And they were so excited to come see Daddy. Did I interrupt anything important?”

Padalecki nuzzled Jensen’s nose and he giggled. “Nothing’s more important than you and these three,” Padalecki rumbled. He squeezed his kids tighter to him and they snuggled against their father.

“Daddy, I want ice cream,” One of the boys asked.

Jensen shot him a look. “Ben, you’ll ruin your dinner.”

“Please, Papa?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, _please_?” The girl chimed in.

Jensen looked helplessly at Jared. “What do you think, Daddy?”

“I think our munchkins want ice cream.” Jared smiled and Jacob noticed he had dimples, big ones. “And they’ll be hungry again by dinner, we both know it.”

Jensen huffed. “Fine.” He turned to a girl Jacob knew was named Emily. “Would you mind taking these three down to the play area for a few minutes? I have some things I need to discuss with Jared… privately.”

Jared winked. “Yeah, Jen. We really do need to _discuss_ things.” He tugged him closer. “Like how good your ass looks in those jeans.”

Jensen blushed and pushed the kids towards Emily. “Give us 15 minutes!”

“Anything you want, daddies!” Emily replied. Jacob watched, dumbfounded, as Jared guided his mate into his office. Their touches spoke of love and protection, and the infamous Padalecki monster that Jacob thought he was looking for just…melted away.

*

“Those kids are exhausting,” Jensen sighed.

Jared shut the door behind him and massaged his shoulders. “You’re such a good dad. I love you so much, and I love our kids. I love those thee bundles of joy you’ve given me.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared. “I love how surprised your employees always look when the kids or I are around and you turn all gooey.”

“I know,” Jared muttered. “I’ll probably have to fire someone tomorrow to rebuild my reputation.”

Jensen laughed. “I believe you were saying something about how good my ass looked in these jeans?”

Jared’s grin turned predatory. “Oh yes, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles. Good enough to eat.”

Their clothes came flying off and Jared cleared his desk of all the folders and empty mugs that had littered it. The only things he moved delicately were the art projects his pups constantly brought home and displayed proudly. Jared was relieved few people entered his office—he’d never rebuild his reputation if they saw how many feather-covered coffee cans and macaroni necklaces he had.

“C’mere, sexy,” Jared purred.

Jensen giggled. “Sexy?”  
“My beautiful omega,” Jared said. “Let me love you.”  
“You’re such a cheeseball,” Jensen replied fondly. He slid up on Jared’s desk and spread his legs.

“Gonna get wet for me?” Jared murmured. “Gonna get wet with how bad you want me?”

“Yes,” Jensen panted. He felt himself start to lubricate and prayed it wouldn’t leave a stain on Jared’s desk. “Come on, Jared, I want your cock, knot me!”

“The office can hear you,” Jared growled.

“You like it,” Jensen panted. “Now come on, I’ve been dragging our kids around all day and I want to get laid.”

“Done,” Jared groaned. He pushed Jensen’s legs further apart to expose his pink hole, already slick and ready for him. “You’re always so pretty.” He shoved a finger inside and Jensen moaned. He fingered Jensen until he was whimpering and then finally started to push his dick inside. Jensen moaned and his ass flexed around the cock. “Ugh, feels so good!”

“That’s right,” Jared said. “I want it to. I want you to scream my name. let the whole office hear how much you love my dick.”

“Love it!” Jensen moaned. “Fuck me!”

Jared moved his hips smoothly in and out of Jensen. His suit lay rumpled on the floor and he was grateful that Jensen had thought to put an extra emergency suit in his office. Jared tried to hit Jensen’s prostate on every thrust and from the way his mate was moaning and squirming, Jared was probably succeeding. “God, you’re so hot,” Jared moaned. “Writhing on my cock like that.”  
“Come on, Jared,” Jensen begged. “Knot me!”

Jared’s hands went up to grip Jensen’s nipples, still slightly puffy from breastfeeding. The kids had been old enough to eat solid food for a while now, but Jensen’s nipples were still slightly swollen with milk and Jared loved to toy with them. Jensen fell apart as Jared played with his sensitive nubs and rolled them into little peaks. “Come on, come on!”

Jared’s dick was pumping in and out of Jensen’s tight, wet hole and Jensen’s cock was straight up and leaking. Jared started to jerk him off, waiting to see his omega come and collapse on the desk. “Come on, baby,” Jared growled. “Come for me, Jensen!”

Jensen cried out and humped Jared’s hand. He used a finger to scrape the top of Jensen’s dick and he came all over his stomach. “Fuck!”

Jared’s thrusts were erratic but strong and his knot quickly swelled inside Jensen. His come pumped into his mate’s ass and he secretly hoped he’d knocked Jensen up again.

“we’re going to be tied here for a while,” Jared said. He stroked Jensen’s hair and peppered his face with kisses.

“God, your whole staff just heard us have sex,” Jensen groaned. “That’s so embarrassing. I’ll never be able to visit here again.”

Jared nuzzled him. “I like when you visit me. It leads to moments like this.”

Jensen fixed Jared’s sweaty hair. “I hope you don’t have any meetings later. You look positively debauched.”

They were both covered in sweat and come, but Jared still thought his omega was the most beautiful person in the world. “I love you.”

Jensen smiled. “Love you too, honey.” He frowned. “Your suit is going to be all wrinkled, and I _just_ ironed that one.”  
“Sorry, baby. I just can’t control myself when I’m around you.” Jared played with the damp strands of Jensen’s hair. “You look so good right now. Post-coital is my favorite look on you.”  
Jensen sniggered and felt Jared’s knot start to deflate. It had been about 45 minutes since they left the kids and Jensen winced. “Yikes. I told Emily 15 minutes.”  
“Oh she loves those kids. She’d spend all day with them if she could,” Jared assured.

Jensen smiled and tucked his head in Jared’s neck. “I love our family.”

*

Jacob heard the loud obscenities and the heavy slaps of flesh on flesh. The two mates left the office together, Jensen wrapped in Jared’s wrinkled suit jacket and Jared in a new, clean suit. Jensen was bright red but the alpha was smiling happily. “See you at home,” Jared said. “We can get ice cream after, okay?” He brushed a kiss across Jensen’s temple and the omega grinned.

“Bye, baby.”

Jacob watched Jared hug his three kids goodbye and kiss his mate lovingly. It certainly wasn’t the Jared Padalecki he’d heard in all the horror stories. Jacob much preferred this one.

**Author's Note:**

> the fics may be posted and written slower because I am working on a possible big bang fic for next year (if i actually get up the motivation to write it) so i have a lot on my list to write but they will get done! Thanks for your patience!


End file.
